Loud House one-shot collection
by mk-16
Summary: A collection of one-shot's of my favorite tv show "The Loud House". Rating: All.
1. A event full night

It was night time as Lincoln walked down the hallway of his home to go to the bathroom and to the toilet. Strangely the bathroom lights has been turned on already, so he opened the door and starred in shock, stopping in his tracks.

Luna was leaning over the bathtub frame with one arm in the tub, which turned the water inside the tub slightly red. "LUNA!" He shouted and rushed over to her, causing her to jump up from the frame and away from him to the wall, holding her bleeding wrist. "L-Lincoln...stay away!" She grabbed a bloody boxcuter, which laid next to her, making him stop in his tracks. "I-I don't want to hurt you." She sobbed while pointing at him.

Lincoln slowly aprotshed her, making her nervous so she wagelt with the cuter. He stand infront of her and slaped Luna that thing out the hand and than her. She stopped sobing and starred at him, while he took a towel, kneeled down to her and bounded it around her wrist, tightly to stop the bleeding.

Lincoln said nothing, just kneeling there looking sad at the towel. Luna could feel his sadness and anger in his look. He looked up to her. "Why?" He asked softly, while his eyes were watering, like Lunas, which she now covered with he hands.

"I-I'm sorry...I felt so worthless...and...and...-" "Your not worthless Luna,...not for us. Everyone in this house loves you and how couldn't they. Your the best musician I know, you're kind and sweet and brings everyone of us happiness with your songs and smile...but if you were gone...we..."

He took her hands gently and pulled them slowly off her face, before pushing her chin up a little,with his right hand, so she were lookign at him. "I couldn't life without you...for me you're the best big sister I could imagne and I love you for being my sister." Lincoln said with a soft smile before giving her a small kiss on the forehead, causing her to blush a little. His face got serious.

"So please don't do never ever such a stupid thing and don't even thing about it ever again...ok?" Luna nodded still a little heart broken of his words and shocked at the kiss. She could cry again but she didn't have to. Without a word, Lincoln got up to get a medikit, which was atatched on the side wall of the bathtub, to patch up her wrist. It was a deep, clean cut.

Luckily for him AND Luna he came in the right time but he couldn't stop her. As Lincoln was focusing on the wound, he noticed a few other pale lines under the fresh wound. He gave a sad sigh, which Luna noticed, whereupon she turned her head away from him, ashamed.

"When did you start with...*that*." He asked worried but she just shocked her head. "It doesn't matter now. It was a long time ago." She said without looking at him with a sad smile, making Lincoln more worried but didn't asked further. "May I clean up now?" Asked a voice behind Lincoln, so he turned scared around.

Lisa was standing there with a tired expression, having her arms crossed. "Oh god Lisa...you scared me." Lincoln said, holding his chest. "And, do you want to stand there the whole night or can you move over." She said slightly pissed but both Lincoln and Luna were looking at her like she was a ghost or something, making Lisa even more pissed.

"Move!" She said loudly, making Lincoln flinch. He turned over to Luna. "L-Let's go to my room then." He said before helping Luna up, who was a little dizzy because of the blood lost, and left the bathroom. As they walk passed her, gave Lincoln a last glanze over his shoulder, wondering why she was there, before they continued walking torwards his room.

Inside, Luna laid herself down on the bed, facing the wall, while Lincoln was closing the door behind him, before laying down next to her. They were laing back on back, while Luna was looking at the bandage on her wrist, with a smile.

"Good night, Luna." Lincoln said as Luna turned and laid her arm around his chest, holding him tight against her. The head buried in his neck, causing her breath to tickle him by the reply. "Good night, Lincy." After a few minutes both fell asleep.

Lisa manage to clean up, a little later, before falling exausted into her bed. "What a luck that I told her tod do it that way or else she would be dead by now." She thought with a amused smile, before she started to giggle, while sitting up. "And only because her girlfriend did the same and died. What a wired reason to commiting suicide, right Lily."

She turned over to the crib in which Lilly was slepping. Lisa gave a smile to the baby before laing back down and scopt under the blanket, falling asleep immediatly.

-Next day, in the school-

Lucy got smashed against the mirror of the girls bathroom, with a yelp, causing it to break in pieces, which lands on the floor. Gaging and trying to stay cunsios, she looked at her attacker. It was Luan, who hold Lucy on her neck, a few centimeters in the air, causing Lucy to grab Luan's arms, in a try to free herself. Luan looked at her in hate and a crazy smirk.

"You're just a fucking pale-skined misstake, and a god damm scump." Luan spit her in the face, before pulling out a boxcutter, making Lucy's widden in teror. "Let's see, which color your blood has." She said and put the tip of the blade in the dress before pressing it deep and slowly in Lucy's flesh, treaing a gaging from her, while she grimaced in pain.

Luan pulled it back out and blood dropped from its tip. "What a surprise, it is red. I thought it was black." She giggled, before stabbing Lucy two times more, causing her to yelp in pain. "Shut up," hissed Luan and punched her in the stomach, whereupon Lucy spit blood and puked all over Luans hand, causing her to let Lucy go.

She collapsed on the ground holding her stomach, while cruling up into a ball. "BITCH!" Luan shouted and grabbed her collar, pulled her up and punched her in the mouth, before smashing her back on the ground and stamped on her head, trearing a yelp from her, making Luan furious. "SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP." She shouted by every stamp on Lucys body, until she couldn't hear Lucy anymore. Exhausted, she dropped on her bottom, catching her breath.

Lucys was slightly whimpering with a shacking tone, her body was twitching in pain, while laing in her own urine puddle, the dress was puke stained with urine spots in the lower area of the dress and crotch area. It had also darker spots on the stomach where the box cutter went in. Blood ran from her head, the stab wounds, nose and mouth but she was still alive...with a broken left fore arm and a rip or two.

"Gross, you really pissed your self? What a bitch." Luan pated hatefully, before coming a little closer. "Hey, are you still alive.?" She asked but no response. Lucy blinked weakly and saw a smal long mirror shred infront of her, while Luan was already looming over her to to Lucys face.

Lucy grabbed quickly the shred and thrusted it in Luans neck, which was close enough to reach. Ganging and blood spiting, staped Luan, Lucy in the right shoulder, while trying panikly to stop the bleeding, while blood rushed out her mouth and neck, but failed. Only five seconds later she collapsed on the ground and died, choking on her own blood, creating a puddle on the ground.

Lucy now partly covered in Luans blood turned slowly over to Luans dead body, before she concentrate while hodling her breath to teleport over to their home. She landed with a loud yelp on the ground of their own bathroom, groaning and twitching in pain, trying to set herself up, reaching the door and locked it, leaning against the door, while holding her stab wounds. A knock was to hear. "Lucy, is it you?" Lincoln asked through the door, making Lucy wonder what he was doing home but didn't ask. "Y-Yeah." She pressed through her teeth. "You ok in there?" "I-I'm fine...could you...bring me...my PJ." She asked with two breaks. "...on it..." He said a little worried but did so, while she was trying to take off her dress, only with her right arm, hissing in pain by every move. Lincoln came in the meantime back and knocked again, so Lucy unlocked the door, slowly and took the clothes, which Lincoln gave through the gab.

She put them on the ground and start to taking off the rest of her clothes, slowly. Lucy looked down her in bruises, sweat and blood covered body, shaking strongly, before crawling in the tub and turning on the shower. She clenched her teeths together, groaning in pain as the warm water ran down her injured body, washing off the blood and sweat. For whole ten minutes she just sat there, covering her mouth with her right hand, crying mufftly under the rushing down water.

Later, she reached out and turned off the shower, before crawling out the tub and lands again with a soft yelp on the ground. She set up solwly and took a neddle with a thread on it and bandages, along with patches out it and began to patch herself up. Started by the wounds which she cooled off, sewed and bandaged.

Her left arm was next, which she had to bend right by herself, causing her to hiss loud and painfully, before bondage on a self made splint out of a forearm long part of a bromstick and bandages strapped around it, which she found in the corner of the bathroom closet.

In the end she had a bandage around her forehead, neck and a few around the bruises on the right arm, uper body and legs. A few patches on nose, mouth, chin and on everyone of the smaller bruises as well. After that she slid into her black-white stripet pants and her white shirt, what was problematic, because of the arm but she managed it anyway and created a arm sling out of a bandage.

When she were complietly finished, she unlocked the door, open it and went with unsteady feet and sliding along the wall, in her room and on the bed. As she reached it she climbed, growning into it and under the blanket, starring up to the celing with her red crying eyes., sobbing a little. "...I...killed her..." She said quietly to herself, feeling the need to cry again, while biting at her underlip. "...Why...why does that had to happen...Why-."

"Because I can't stand you in the slightess." Came Luans vioce from next to her bed. Lucy flinched and turned over to her left. Luan's body stood next to her, the blood flowing out her neck and mouth. Lucy couldn't speak our move, so scared was she seeing her, looming over her.

Her eyes widen as Luan bend over her, while climbing on the bed, laying her bloody hands around Lucy's neck and squezzed. Lucy paniked with tears in her eyes and try to gasp for air, gaging. All of the sudden Luan, snapped Lucys neck quick to the left, with a loud crack.

Lucy yelled a splitting scream in horror, raising up from her bed. "LUCY, WHAT HAPPENED!" Lynn creid out, while jumping form her bed, rushing over to her and hold her tight. Lucy grabbed on Lynn's sleep shirt, tightly. "I-I'm sorry, I'm s-so sorry..." She cried loudly.

"Shhh...It's ok Luce, it's ok..." Lynn said soft while stroking her back head, as the others rushing in the room. "What happened!?" Lincoln asked loudly as first. "You're ok?" Asked Lori as second. Lynn nodded.

"She had just a nightmare, I thing." She said, while Lucy was slowly calming down, still sobbing. "Anyway, let's go back to bed, it's school tomorrow." Lori said and left followed by the others, closing the door behind them. Both stayed like this a little longer, before laying down together, still holding eachother in the arms and falling asleep.


	2. Lucy's poem: family

Lucy was sitting in the vents and watched her siblings, sitting on the couch watching TV. She opened her book and start to write in it:

"There are eleven children in this house,

but all are hated by the neighbar Grous.

Lori the first-is with her thoughs anywhere,

only by her lover Booboo bear.

Leni the second one-she has a lot of passions,

but her favorite one of all are fashions.

Luna the third one is a musican with talent for her own show,

but doesn't know how.

Luan the forth and funnyiest of the Louds,

earned even a laugh of the quietes mouse.

Lynn the only athletic and sporty one-is the greatist winner,

but also the biggest loser.

Lincoln the sixth one and only boy,

is bringing, for me, the most joy.

My name is Lucy, i'm the number seven, but lucky seven I am not,

beeing dark and gloomy is what I like a lot.

Lola the eight one and first of the twins,

but even with a young age, she have done more than one sins.

Lana the second twin and ninth child,

loves animals, is chaotic and wild.

Lisa, the tenth child with the biggest knowledge,

can go without trouble to collage.

Lilly, the last and sweetest one of all,

make you immeditally fall. (For her)"

As she was finish, she teleport in her room, put the book down on her bed and went downstairs to join the others in the livingroom. "I love my family." She thought with a smile.


	3. Evil visit on Christmas Eve

It was the evening of the Christmas Eve and the Louds were counting the hours to the mornig, while sitting together on on the couch and watched TV. A loud noice was to hear in the yard, catching Lincolns attantion. "Guys, did you hear that?" He asked while getting up from the couch and looked out the window.

"I heard nothing." Lori answered, without looking away from the TV screen. Lincoln starred out the window for the next five minutes, until Lori told him to sit down, so he did. He won't give up that easy. He will stay up all night if he had to until he find out what that was. "Don't even thing about to stay up all night, got it." Lori said as if she knew what he was thinking about, making Lincoln frustrated. "I WILL gonna stay up." Thought Lincoln with a smirk.

Later, when everyone were sleeping, he got up, sneaked over to the door and opened it. As he expected, Lori was standing infront of him, with crossed arms giving him a serious look. Lincoln was about to say something, heavy footsteps were to hear along to roof, causing both to look up, then eachother.

"You heard it too, right." Lori nooded, before following the noices to the chimney downstairs. Lincoln went right behind her. Both stopped infront of the chimney, listen for the footsteps to disapear, before bells were ringing, while falling through it, loudly. When the single bell land, Lori picked it up and inspekted it.

The bell was out copper and had a big "K" graved in. "What going on." Lisa asked, while coming downstairs with the others behind her. "We...found a bell with a 'K' in it." "Wait, don't tell me it was a cupper bell." Lisa said, panikly, as if she knows what's going on. "Yes. Why?" "OH, dammit." She said and ran back upstairs.

Everyone were following Lisa into her room. Everyone stopped in shock. Infront of them was a tall human like creature with horns, in a red Santa coat, standing on Lilly's crip. It turned over to the children. It had a long beard and red glowing eyes. "Oh, fuck, it's Krampus." Lisa whispers to herself.

"Tell me children...who of you is Lola?" It said with a deep, growling voice. Lola gluped and looked scared aorund. Nobody was looking at her in the slightes. With a shaking hand she raised slowly her arm, but got stopped by Lana, who pushed her hand down, before 'Krampus' noticed.

"So nobody, konws a Lola-" It spoke, before it reached out for Lilly with it's bony hands and picked her up. "-then I'll take the youngling." "WAIT." Shouted Lincoln, turning its attention at him. " Take me instead..." Suddenly Krampus hold up lincolns left arm, in its hand. Lincoln looked at his left side. No arm, only blood rushing down.

He screamed in pain, falling on his back, holding his left shoulder side, while rolling on the ground. His sisters were starring at him in horror, but nobody dared to move. "It's a warning to Lola. You better behave or else you'll be the one, suvering." Krampus spoke, before disapering in a black smoke cloud.

Immeditally everyone rushed to Lincoln, who still screamed, while Lisa grabed a white towel and bandages to stop the bleeding, by putting it on the wound and wrapped the bandages around his chest tight. Lincoln blacked out right after. They all stayed toghether in Lisa's room, because of the fact that they don't know if Krampus would come back or not, but mostly, because Lincoln's dramaticle state.

On the Christmas morning, Lincoln woke up and rose slowly up from Lisa's bed. He looked around. His sisters were sleeping all on the ground or leaning against the wall. "Morning, how do you fell?" Lisa asked worried, while standing on the bed. "Dizzy...actually." He anwered weak, putting his hand on his haead as he noticed something was hanging on it.

A hose for a blood transfusion. "At least you're awake...I almost thought you would never wake up." . "I...brought the gifts, which laid under the tree, up here so you won't have to move, a lot." She said to change the subject and gave him a small one. With the help of Lisa he opened the gift and looked surprised.

Inside was a 3 centimeters small, silent copper bell with his name on it. LIncoln looked at Lisa, who got showly nervous. Without a word, she took her own gift and open it. She, too, had a copper bell with her own name on it.

She gluped but off the fear, before putting it on her desk. "Anyway, I'll get you some breakfast, wonder if Mom and Dad are up already." And with that Lisa , stepped over the others and left the room. Lincoln looked again at the bell, wondering what the bells were surpost to mean.


	4. Birthday

Lincoln was standing in the kitchen, in the mide of the night, baking...or at least tried to. The whole night long. "Finally, all done." He said with a deep sigh, putting his hands on the counter, while looking at his work.

A small chocolate-cherry cake with little white-chocolate skulls and little white chocolate letters on it, writing: 'HAPPY 9th BIRTHDAY LUCE'. "Hope she's gonna like it." He looked to the trash bin, where three black burned, fucked up cakes. Then he looked around the kitchen with a sigh.

"Well, fuck." The kitchen looked like one of the cake, plus the oven expode or he had a foodfight. He started cleaning up, growling. Lincon finally finished the cleaning and went upstairs, into his room and let himself fell into his bed, completly exhausted.

Only a hour later, Lucy woke up, along with the others. Everyone went downstairs and in the dining room and ate breakfast. "Is Lincoln still sleeping?" "I think so." Lucy answered, making Lori to sigh, so she got up and went over to LIncolns room to wake him up. "Get up, Lincoln, breakfast's ready." She said as soon she opened his door but he didn't even move.

Lori, now slightly pissed, went over, grabbed him on his arm and pulled him out of bed, trearing a groan from him, when he landed on the groung. "Come on, breakfast is ready." And with that Lori left his room and back down. "He's coming." She said and sat back down on the table.

Lucy looked at her for a moment, before continuing eating. After ten minutes the totally tired Lincoln came downstaris with a yawn, letting himself drop into a free chair, trying his best not to fall head first in the flakes bowl, by resting his head in his right hand, which stand infront of him.

"Why are you so tired," asked Lori but got only a pissed look as response. "Sorry for waking you, like that." She said with a eyeroll, before asking him again, this time he responsed. "I was...up all night to...do...someth-*SPLASH*" Lincolns head droppped into the bowl. Everyone looked at him with a surprised face, while Luan broke out in laughter.

A few seconds later Lincoln raised up again with gasp, spilling milk everywhere. "You're ok?" Lucy asked, while giving him a towel. Lincoln nodded slowly, apparently not quiet getting what happened. Before someone else could say something about it, the door bell rings. The Mother got up and opened it.

"Where are my favourite grandchildren." Grampa Al (Albert) said loudly. Immediaty everyone got up from the table and rushed over to the door, shouting out for him. "Hey there kidos." He said with open arms, hugging everyone. "Dad, what are you doing here, you didn't call, did you?" Rita asked confused, after giving him a hug too.

"Well I thought it was about time again to visit yah in person, insteed of over the stupid computer of mine." "Well, we glad you're here, Al." Lynn sr. said giving him his hand. "Do you want to eat something?" "Not really but a coffee would be nice." And with that everyone went back in the kitchen and sat down.

"Say, did yah plan somethin' for today." "No we don't, why." On this words Lucy's heart got squeezed a little in her chest. 'So they forgot it again.' She thought but didn't said something, because she knows when not today, they gonna ciebrau´te her birhtday on another day, six month later, or so.

Lincoln gave her a excusing smile, like he was knowing what's going on. "Why don't we go to the movies or in a theme park." Al proposed with a smile. Everyone looked at eachother, than on their parents in excitement. "Can we go?" Lynn asked loudly and exited. "Well why not, if you really want to, we can go, but first let's finish breakfast." Rita said and everyone noodded.

After they finished they got ready and drove off to the cinema, watching two movies, before heading to the amusement park, where they stayed the rest of the day. At night, around ten p.m or so, they came back home, exhausted and tired.

As soon they made iit home everyone went to their room and straight to bed. Albert was staying over in the living room on the chouch. A little later as the house quiet down, Lucy was heading up to the attic to gace up to the stars, like the most of the nights but today was diffrent.

Lincoln was already there, probebly waiting for her, because he was leaning against some boxes, sleeping with a blanket over his shoulders. The moon light that was shining through the window and at Lincoln, iluminating the attic. When Lucy came near, she spotted a small chocolate cake with a note next to him, along with a little black. She read the note:

"Happy birthday, Luce. I'm sorry, I wanted to congratolate you in person, but I was so tired. I'm also sorry that the others forgot your birthday, me as well. Luckily Haiku remained me about it yesterday. The cake did I extra for you. The whole night long, by the way. That's why I was so tired this morning. It's a choclate-cherry cake, hope you gonna like it."

PS: "I bought a little gift for you as well, hope its gonna fit and suit you."

Lucy put the note back and unwrapped the little black box. Inside was a short black ribbon with a sewed on white skull and buttons to close it. Lincoln put a second note inside it. "Its a choker, I thought it might be suiting you."

Lucy kneeled down infront of him. "Thank you, Lincoln, for everything." She said quietly and gave him a small kiss on his lips, before she sat down next to him, eating a piece of the cake, while gazing up to the stars. When finished she slipped under the blanket as well and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You always sacrifice yourself so much for us, but you never got nor even ask for anything in return...that why I look up to you so much, you know. That also why, you're the best brother one could think of, but you know that right?" She looked up to him for a moment, before looking back down, with a giggle. 'Of course you know.' She thought as she closet her eyes, falling to sleep.

On the next morning, when Lucy woke up, she found herself in her bed, still in the same clothes as yesterday. The cake and present were put on the desk. She took the, ribbon like choker out the box and went to the bathroom, to put it on.

'He was right it does suit me well.' She thought, while looking at herself in the mirror. She whiped her pony out her face, so her smarag green eyes, became visible. A smile went over her lips. Lucy giggled about her look in her own face.

The more she looked at herself, the more her smile disappeared and her eyes began to watering. "Why am I crying. I should be happy by now." She said with a kinda giggle. "Its called 'crying in happynis'." Lynn said who was standing in the doorway, making Lucy to flinch.

"Lynn!" Lucy whipped her tears away. "Since were you standing there." "Not long, actually and sorry for forgetting your birthday yesterday." Lynn said while scratching her back head, slightly flustered. "It's ok, really." Lucy whipped her hair back, before her eyes. "Say is that around your neck new?"

Lynn pointed at the choker. "Yes...Lincoln gave it to me yesterday." "Looks nice on you, Luce." "Thanks." Lucy said while touching it with a fingertip. "Anyway, how about we gonna celebrate your birthday for real." Lynn said with a grin. Lucy giggled. "Sure, why not."


	5. The bite

"Easy girl, don't rush", said Haiku while Lucy was bitting her in the inner side of her wrist sucking the blood, grabing tightly Haikus arm underarm. When Lucy pulled away she panted heavily wipping her mouth with the sleeve.

"You're good now", Haiku asked while holding her bleeding wrist, which healed after a minute. Lucy nooded. "This can't go on like this, you know. You have to tell him, Lucy." Lucy gave an deep sigh. "I know but what if when I can't help my self and going to kill him", she sobbed.

"Don't worry you won't kill him." "But-", Haiku took her in the arm. "When you love him you won't kill him. I'm promise." "Thanks Haiku" "You're welcome", she said giving her a warm smile.

-On the same evening-

Lucy stood in the dark hallway infront from Lincolns door in her PJ and took a deep breath. 'Ok. Ok. Just...go and tell him, no need to worry', she thought, opened the door and peeked into the room. He was sitting on his bed and read his beloved comics. "Lincoln?" "Yes what is it?" She went over to the bed.

"I...have to tell you something", Lucy said hestantly and set down on the bed infront of him. "What is it?" "Your sent. It...makes me so hungery for your flesh and I can't take it anymore", she said, almost drooling as she jumped at him, pinning him down on the bed. "Lucy?!" He asked confussed looking at her with widden eyes as she was looming over him on all fourth.

Tears were forming in Lucy's visible emerald green eyes and dropped down at Lincolns face. "I-I can't", she sobbed letting him go and pulled herself away, now kneeing before him - her hands covering her face, crying quietly. Lincoln wanted to take her in his arms but she quickly scooped to the foot end and turned away.

"I just can't. It's wrong. I would kill you. I don't want to eat or hurt you. Shit", she mumbled to her self. "Lucy?" "I can't" "Lucy!" He said loudly whereupon Lucy flinched and turned his way, tears rolling down her cheeks. He reached slowly out for her cheek and wiped the tears away. "Whatever you want do to me," he said softly.

"I won't hate you and it's ok." Lincoln warped his arms around her and hold her tight. Lucy did the same. Suddenly she bit him deep in his left shoulder whereupon Lincoln hissed in pain. She bit so strong that it started bleeded Lucy heard a crack and Lincoln groaned loudly.

He cried out as she ripped off the bitten piece of his flesh from his shoulder chewing and swallowed the piece before ripping off another piece from his shoulder while leaning back in the bed. "S-So good", she sobbbed quietly as she swallowed the last piece. Lincolns blood flowed fast from the wound on the bed creating a puddle.

He was clenching his teeths while still holding on on her. Lucy couldn't stop crying while "eating". Suddenly the room door opened and Lori came in, her eyes widden in shock whereupon Lucy raised up and starred at her with open Mouth, which was completely blood stained and smeared, just like her previuosly white shirt.

Lori glaced over to Lincoln than again at Lucy. "WHAT THE FUCK LUCY!" Lori yelled at her and rushed over to his bed and wanted to punsh her so Lucy disappeared in a grey fok from the bed. "Shit. LISA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE", she yelled in the hallway whereupon Lisa and the others left quick their rooms and rushed over to Lincolns room.

-Meanwhile-

Lucy landed on the rooftop on her knees, immediately breaking out in tears. She got hit right away by the rain outside, which washed most of the blood on her off but she didn't care, not even about the cold. Only Lincoln was on her mind and now in her as well (not in a sexual way). She doesn't know what to do.

Her head was pounding, her heart racing. Suddenly Lucy throw up in discust and self hatred. She need to talk somebody about it. "Haiku!" She said loudly and disappereaed again only to appear in Haikus room on the floor. A bright light was shining in her face before it pointed on the celing to iluminate the room a little.

"Lucy. What's wrong?" Haiku asked in her sleep shirt and shorts, immediately got jumped at from Lucy in her wet and light red stained PJ. "I-I did it. I ate him", she cried as she hold Haiku tight, beeing to scared to letting go. Haiku said nothing, only holding Lucy as well.

Not much later Lucy had calmed down and changed into some dry clothes, which she got from Haiku. Both were laying in the bed, facing eachother. "You're ok?" haiku asked slightly worried about her friends answer.

"I...I don't know... Something in me has changes that's for sure but...some other thing in me is happy about it but also unable to understand what just happened." Haiku looked at her slightly confussed. "I mean I couldn't stop whats so ever, you know. I easly could have killed him", she sobbed almost starting to cry again but got the hold of herself.

"My first wasn't easy for me as well", explained Haiku while looking down with a little smile. "But with the time I learned to life with that eventually and you have too but other than me you are not alone." She gave Lucy an sincerely smile before both girls fell asleep after the next minutes.

On the next morning as soon Lucy woke up she changed back into her old, now dry, clothes before teleporting to the front door of their home and opened it as the others were standing infornt the other side, ready to leave.

"Lucy...where have you been", asked Lori while standing between her and the others. Lucy gluped before she answered. "I...was sleepwalking. Why?" 'seriously?' she thought to herself in the same time she spoke those words. Lori's expression got a little sader.

"Lincoln got attacked in the basement by an wild animal yesterday!" She explained making Lucy worried even more. "Well anyway, we gotta go. See you later", and with that the others left the house. Their parents were already gone to work. Lucy went upstairs, down the hallway and stopped infront Lincolns room.

She took a deep breath and knocked on it before peeking her head into the room. Lincoln was again laying in his bed, all patched up with an bandages around his shoulder wound and was facing her way.

"H-Hey Lincoln, how are you", she said while entering the room, pressing herself against the door, cleanching her fists while grabbing on her shirts bottom front, forceing an smile on her face. "Hey Lucy, I'm survive don't worry", he replied with a warm smile. She couldn't bring herself to look at him directly, which Lincoln noticed.

"What's wrong? You seems to spaced out for a moment." "It's...nothing, really." "Come here." Lucy heasitated at first but did so in the end. She sat down next to him on the bed, trying not to look at him.

Lincon slightly raised his left hand in the direcktion of her left hand and grabbed as strong as he could with that damaged arm of his. In this moment Lucys eyes started watering and she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault."

"No it isn't so please don't think about it, ok", he said softly whereupon Lucy felt in his arms, crying herself out on his undamaged shoulder. "I'm sorry!" She cried over and over while Lincoln stroched her head with his right hand.

Later. When the others came home again and went upstairs to check on Lincoln, they found both Lucy and Lincoln sleeping in the bed together. Lucy was even smiling for the moment, knowing that he will _never_ hate her or the others for whatever reason.


	6. Beach Day

"Can we go to the beach", asked Lucy as they were all gathered on the dining room having breakfast. Everyone was surprised that "SHE" wants to go to the beach. "Ok, why not?" said Lori. "WHAT!" Everyone screamed in joy.

"Why not, i don't always have to be the boss, right?" Lori said with a smile. "Yeah, but you are…" "It's decided we`re going to the beach!" Said Lori and got up. "We should all go upstairs and get ready." She said, walking upstairs. The Rest of them looked at each other before they followed their sister upstairs.

20 min later they all standing outside by Vanzilla and waited for Lori. After 5 more minutes she came out and locked the front door before she went to Vanzilla and everyone got in. "Everyone ready!" "YEAH!" "So let's go then." Lori said and drove off.

-Beach-

The Sun was shining. The beach was behind a hill, so they needed to walk over it. As they arrived at the beach was there, but even more people, on the beach, more than Lucy had expected. Four other girls were on the beach. One got blond hair with a blue strand in it. She wore a blue bikini. Her name was Sam and Luna got a crush on her.

The second girl was Magi she has black hair, slightly pale skin and was wearing a dark purple bikini. She looked at Luan but turned away immediately and blushed. The third girl was Tabby she got also black hair with a pink strand. She was listing to music and paid no attention to the others. The fourth was Christina with brown hair.

She was wearing a swimsuit as well. Lincoln got a little crush on her. Last but not least Haiku the girl with long black hair and pale skin, sitting under a parasol. She was reading a book and wore a swimsuit in black. The Loud children joined them. Lucy and Lily sat down next to Haiku.

Lana, Lola and Lisa were building sand castles. Luan sat down next to Maggi, telling her some puns. Maggi even smiled a little. Lori, Leni tanned in the sun. Lynn and Lincoln were swimming in the sea, while Luna dived and watched fishes. Suddenly she felt a sting on her leg. She looked at her leg but saw nothing and continued diving, 1 foot under water.

After some rounds and strocking or pocking the fishes, Luan swam back to the coast. Lincoln and Lynn went back earlier so that he lied on his back in the sand, as she reached the coast, trying to catch his breath, while Lynn crouched on her knees next to him. "So Lincoln has lost, huh." said Luna not surprised.

"Actually…I…fainted…and…almost…drowned…," said Lincoln heavily breathing. "Luckily _almost_ , thanks to me, but you sank like a stone and as heavy", Lynn said, slightly breathless and pissed but happy that she made it. "She even had to give mouth-to-mouth," said Lori with a smile.

"When I didn't, he might be dead." Lynn said in a slightly serious and sheepishly blushed. "Really, when did learned that?" "I'm an athlete. I need to know those things, you know," Lynn replied in a annoyed tone.

"HEEY GUUUYS!" A familiar voice shouted from the other side of the beach. They all turned around to the side from where it was coming from. They saw Ronnie-Anne with her Brother Bobby coming down with a cooler. "What are you _two_ doing here," asked Lincoln confused.

"Why not, the beach isn't just yours." "Anyway we should properly go now," said Lori. "No, please stay…for a while. We've got some Ice cream," said Bobby with a blessing smile, holding up some Popsicles, which he took out the cooler. "He's right we've only been here for thirty minutes and we can really use a cool down." Lisa said while pushing up her glasses and took a Popsicle.

"Fine hand me some over." Said Lori, grabbing two and went back to sit down next to Leni again and gave her one, as well. Everyone came over to Bobby, took one of them and sat back where they were, while Ronnie-Anne went to Lincoln and Lynn, and set down next to them. Bobby set down next to Lori and Leni, but she paid no attention to him, for whatever reason. Sometimes she looked to him secretly and blush a little.

Occasionally they heard the twins swearing because the waves washed away the sand castle over and over again. But instead of helping them or atleast ofering some help, they laughed every time it's happened. Four minutes later the twins was pissed off and laid down to Lincoln, who lay on his back and slept on a blanket, while Lynn and Ronnie-Anne talked.

Lisa stood by the twins, Luna sat down next to Lincoln as well, Luan was still telling puns and Lucy and Lily were still together with Haiku, reading their books in silent. Sam and Christina talked with each other a little. By Half of the day the everyone exept the Louds had left the beach.

The twins had calmed down, so they took a second round against the flowing water, building a sand castle together with Lisa, as buildings assistant. Lori was tainning a little more in the sun after putting sun lotion on her skin. Lincoln was in the meantime reading his Comic while Lucy took a little nap.

Soon Luan, Leni and Luna started playing volleyball against Lynn, while Luan was the referee and comantator, counting the points by telling puns, killing the mood as unsual. To their surprise the three had no change against Lynn, that girl who never lose. Lori joined the sandcastle group little later, the five others helped as well.

Only Lincoln, Lucy and Lily weren't helping but were watching the process with amaze. When the sun started to set Lincoln fell asleep with his comic book on his face and with Lily sleeping next to him, while Lucy was still reading.

"All done!" Declared the twins at the same time while steepign back like the others and looked at their creation. It was a maybe four times six feet tall sand castle, the proud of Lana and Lola...

but as soon they were finshed a two foot big wave washed the whole thing form the bottom up away. They just watched getting their work wash away.

"SERIOUSLY! I'M SO DONE! YOU STUPID WATER SCREW YOU!" Lola screamed at the water, throwing stones she picked up from the beach after the wave.

"Come on, lets go home." She said pissed, heading back to the van. Lucy looked up from her book, being not in the slightest surpriesed with that outcome, while the others packed everything they took with them.

Luna picked up the still sleeping Lincoln and Lucy the still sleeping Lily and followed the pissed princes to the van. When everything and everyone was put in the van, Lori drove off in the light in the sunset, which hit the water, making their surroundings shimmery and pretty. "Wow." Everyone said in the same time.

That was beautiful sunset they saw in their first time and probably the most annoying day for Lola with a nice ending but the sleey head Lincoln missed everything.


	7. Lisa 02

When everybody went to sleep, Lisa pulled out a Recorder underneath her pillow and pressed 'record'. "Audio log 32964. Today the Twins were constantly requesting my company for a brainless game of 'Tak'", Lisa started as she got up from her bed, giving a short sigh as she placed herself onto the chiar by her desk and turned on the Lamp to her right.

"Of course I participated, despite my athletic skills," she giggled. "However, let's continue with the experimend", Lisa sighed a little frustated, while reaching under the table, pressing a button, letting a large, wide and round glas Tank raise from the ground which stopped at the same high as her, if she would be standing right now.

Lisa got up from the chair and stood infront the Tank. She touched the glass which turned a light in the Tank that iluminated the inner life. It was filled with orange colored water, in which was a bald body in fetal position, floating.

A second Lisa - a Clone. The clones body, more paticular its head and torso, were connected to a dozen of little hoes and caples,which were leading to the top and a few to the bottom of the tank, presumebly keeping the body alive. "Let's see." Lisa typed twice against the glas which opened a kind of pat with numbers on.

She typed a few numbers in which opened a few windos which were showing the brain activity and vital signs of the body. "Vital signs are normal, heartbeat might be a little slow tough but it should be correcting itself in time. The brain activity is low like always. Wait its-"

Suddenly the body raised its head and looked at Lisa, creating bubbles from the movement. In surprise Lisa stumbled backwards and felt on the ground. "Interesting", she smirked while getting back up and rushed to the tank. "So you woke up." Lisa got exitted about the fact that she just successfully had duplicated herself, plus that it was alive and awake.

The Clone looked slowly around the room, before glancing back at the still grining Lisa. It moved both her arms towards the glass and places both of her hands on the glass, after letting also her legs sink. "What are you doing?" Lisa asked confussed as the Clone began to push against the glass, placing her feet against the other side, causing the glass to crack slightly. "Stop it!" Lisa shouted but the Clone continued pushing.

Lisa now panicking tried to shut off the life suplies of the tank to stop it but the crack caused a misfunktion in the pat which was integrated in the glass and she didn't thought about installing a cable to cut the power. Now was it to late because the water started to leak and shoot out. A last quit push and the tank broke, flooding the floor and sweeping both, Lisa and the Clone, away. Lisa rose up quick yelling at it.

"What the hell is wrong with you, why did you do that. I would have let you out eventually anyway." The clone was to busy filling it lungs with air and throwing up the rest of the water in her body. Lisa stood up and aproched slowly the clone, who catched it breath.

As Lisa stood infront of it, it suddenly jumped at her with a piece of broken glass, ripping the last few cables of her body, stapping Lisa with it in the chest multiple times, killing her instandly. The Clone dropped the shard of glass and put on one of the PJ it found in the closet and cleaned up the room the whole night, after finding the cleaning supplies.

On the next morning, Lori knocked at Lisa's door. "Lisa, you're awake? Everyone's ready to go." "Be right there", the clone said in the same voice as Lisa before getting dressed and left the room.


End file.
